Homes and other user premises are increasingly equipped with always-on Internet or “cloud” connectivity. In many cases, even mobile users have constant or nearly constant data connectivity. The common availability of network communications, in combination with increasing capabilities of computing devices, has created a number of new possibilities for services and other functionality that use the variety of connected devices accessible to users. Language-based and speech-based systems are examples of technologies that may be used to provide conveniences to users as they interact with automated systems.